Anything for you
by lilyheart87
Summary: AnthyUtena songfics. Shoujoai warning.
1. movie1

A/N: This is a songfic in which Utena sings a song to Anthy while they are escaping in the movie. Same time Utena reflests her feelings about the past and present with Anthy in a monologue kind of way.

I do not own Revolutionary girl Utena or the song 'Shot', I'm just borrowing them in this non profital work. The song in this fic is 'Shot' written and performed by the Rasmus. It can be found in their cd 'Hide from the sun'. Utena belongs to Chico Saito/J.C.STAFF studio. This is my first songfic, so please r&r!

Anything for you 

_''Tonight we escape, just you and me. We'll find our peace, somewhere across the seas._

_Enough of the fright, enough of the fuss. I'll be awake if he finds us.''_

I can't believe we're really doing this, but in the same time I'm so glad that we are doing this. Nothing can stop us now. Our love for each other gave us the wings to fly to freedom and nothing stands in our way as long as we have each other. We don't know what future holds for us but I'm sure it is much better than what we had in Ohtori academy. You don't have to pretend anymore, you don't have to be afraid anymore. We are now as free as birds in the sky and I will make sure nothing takes that freedom away ever again.

I never imagined we would have to escape like this. But then considering all that happened, it was the only way. They just wouldn't let us go, especially you. But without you, any of this wouldn't be possible. I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own. I wouldn't have wanted to do this on my own. You gave me a reason to live. You gave my life a purpose. I was lost for so long, now I can see my path again. Our path. It is a path were no intruders are allowed.

_''Needless to say, I'll stand in your way. I will protect you and I'll..._

_I'll take the shot, for you. I'll be the shield for you. Needless to say I'll stand in your way._

_I'll take the shot, for you. I'll give my life for you. I'll make it stop, I' ll take the shot for you.''_

The moment I saw you on top of that building I knew I wanted to protect you. There was just something so special about you. You melted something inside me that I didn't know I had anymore.

When I saw that man hurting you I felt so angry. Never before in my life had I felt so angry. It didn't matter to me that I didn't even have a sword then -I would have taken him down with my bare hands if needed. But then you defied your fate and approved me to be your protector and granted me a sword. I knew I would defend you even if it meant losing my life. I fought every duel knowing if I lost it, it would mean slavery or worse to you. You gave me strength even when I wasn't sure of myself or when I was totally lost. If I were given a second change, I wouldn't change a thing.

Sword itself can't change anything, but the person who wields it can. If the person's purposes are tainted or selfish, then it can only bring misery. But just as a sword has two edges, it can be used in two ways. I used my blade to defend and I don't regret it for a moment. I believe that words are mightier than swords in the end, but if you were threatened ever again I wouldn't hesitate a second to raise my sword to defend you. I really would give my life for you.

_''Tonight we'll be free, I'll find us a home. Tonight we will be, finally on our own._

_Enough of the hell, enough of the pain. I won't let him touch you, I love you.''_

I don't know what waits us in the real world. No one knows. But I'm sure we will find our place in this world. We can forge our own destinies. I know that as long as you are by my side, I can do anything. The world is right in front of us, now we just have to live the life that was denied from us before.

I can't even imagine what you have been through in the hands of your supposed grooms. And in the hands of your own brother. I can not find the words to express how happy I am for your freedom -and for my own as well. We went through hell and now we are on our way to heaven. Never again shall Akio nor anyone else lay a hand on you against your will. You have my word, you have my sword.

It's a promise which I seal with a kiss. Your lips are so soft. Your taste is so sweet. I can not understand how anyone would want to hurt you. You seem so fragile but extremely strong in the same time. Now you are with me and I give myself to you fully like you give yourself to me. I love you, these are the only words that can ever even try to express my feelings for you. Anthy, I'm forever yours.

_''Needless to say, I'll stand in your way. I will protect you and I'll..._

_I'll take the shot, for you. I'll be the shield for you. Needless to say I'll stand in your way._

_I'll take the shot, for you. I'll give my life for you. I'll make it stop, I' ll take the shot for you.''_

Yeah, that is what I will do.


	2. anime1

A/N: This is a songfic in which Anthy sings a song about Utena after Utena has disappeared trying to save Anthy in the anime. Anthy is thinking about her feelings while singing. Please r&r!

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary girl Utena or the song 'Night after night', I'm just borrowing them in this non profital work.The song 'Night after night (out of the shadows)' is written and performed by the Rasmus. It can be found in their cd 'Hide from the sun'. Revolutionary girl Utena belongs to Chico Saito/J.C.STAFF studio. If any of those mentioned requests it, I shall remove this piece of work.

**I shall find you again**

''_Heaven sent you, to bring the answer. Heaven sent you, to cure this cancer._

_For a moment , unbeatable chance. For a moment, the world in my hands.''_

Why did I refuse Utena's love? That question has been haunting me ever since I did it. Was it the fact that she was a girl? Was it because I was afraid of real love? Was it because I couldn't believe someone would really love me? My life had been so miserable for so long I didn't even remember what normal was anymore. I hid myself behind facades, I hid my soul behind walls and I hid my heart behind shells. I hated what my brother did to me, but I didn't know what to do about it. I thought it was my destiny to obey, that it was my duty to obey, that I didn't have any other option.. When Utena came and offered me a way out I was thrilled first; finally I had a chance to choose my way. Then I chose wrong. I was an idiot. I had chance to put and end to my own misery but I didn't do that, instead I just caused more pain. I didn't find the courage to revolutionize my own future.

_''Like an angel you came -Every time when I prayed. Guardian of my dreams -Watching me as I sleep._

_Like an angel you came, every time when I screamed.''_

I don't understand what Utena saw in me. I was a pathetic girl, who couldn't even save herself.. still she came every time and fought for me. She was my knight in shining armour, trying to safe me from my fate and from my violent grooms. It didn't matter how hard or dangerous the opponents were, she never gave up, never hesitated and always found the courage from herself. I didn't quite get it first why she was doing it all for me. First I thought it was because we became friends and then I thought she did it because she liked to pretend to be a prince. Too late I realised she did it because she loved me for real. What else could have given her the courage to try to save me even after I had struck the sword through her and hurted her both physically and mentally? I don't deserve that kind of love. Still she came for me and gave it to me, freeing me and saving me.. even if I had abandoned her just a moment before. She revolutionized my future, when I didn't have the courage myself. And now she isn't with me anymore.

_''Time after time I lose again. Night after night I wake up shaking cause my world is breaking._

_I'm fool enough to fail again. Night after night I wake up crying cause I feel like dying.''_

I miss Utena so much. For the first time in my life I'm totally free and can decide what I want to do. That thought scares me, but I wouldn't change this freedom for anything. I don't want to find Utena because I can't survive alone, but because she was the only person who didn't took advantage of me. She didn't want me because I represented something that can be used to gain power or something else. She wanted me, the real me. Utena just cared for me without any ulterior motives. It hurts me to know that I hurted her and I want to make it up to her as soon as possible. I want to make her feel loved the way she made me feel. I cannot be a whole person before I find her and can be in her arms again. Why I had to be so stupid and push her away? If I hadn't, we could be together now; share our lives and cherish our love. I hate myself for my actions and I won't forgive myself before she had forgiven me. This empty feeling, like something is missing from my heart, won't go away before she comes and fills it. I know that I caused my own suffering and I just have to take it as a punishment for my choices, no matter how much it hurts.

_''Still disconnected, and unprotected. Still I'm haunted, but unwanted._

_For a moment, unbeatable stars. For a moment, you stayed in my arms.''_

I was so releaved I could leave the Ohtori academy behind and go to real world and search for Utena. I cannot understand how no one remembers her anymore, but I'm certain it all happened. I feel her love even if she isn't here with me and I miss her all the time. I know she is real, she was my knight, my prince and my saviour. Now I'm left alone but I had a second change for the life I never had, thanks to her. And I don't want to waste this chance, I will find my knight again.. I swear I shall find my love again. I swear that someday I will be in Utena's arms and that will be all I ever need. Even if I have to turn every stone and leaf to find her, I will do it.. because now I can finally admit that I love her.

_''Like an angel you came -Every time when I prayed. Guardian of my dreams -Watching me as I sleep._

_Like an angel you came, every time when I screamed...''_

And now I'm coming for you, Utena..my love.

A/N: There's going to be at least two more Anthy/Utena songfics someday.


	3. movie2

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary girl Utena or the song 'Cherish'. I'm just borrowing them in this non-profit work. The song 'Cherish' belongs to Madonna and Revolutionary girl Utena belongs to Chico Saito/J.C.STAFF studio. If any of those mentioned earlier request it, I shall remove this piece of work

A/N: This can be considered as continuation for my songfic, 'Anything for you', or can be considered as an individual work set some time after the end of the movie 'the Adolescence of Utena'.

**Until you are safe**

_''So tired of broken hearts and losing at this game_

_Before I start this dance I take chance in telling you _

_I want more than just a romance_

_You are my destiny, I can't let go baby can't you see_

_Cupid please take your aim at me''_

Utena gazed restlessly the landscape, searching for something she knew she couldn't find by simply looking, while soft wind shook her short pink hair restlessly. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and her nervous stance relaxed.

''What are you looking at?'' she heard Anthy asking.

''The usual.'' Utena answered with timid voice.

''You still think he's after us?'' Anthy asked, her voice becoming more nervous.

''I know it sounds silly but somehow I can sense it.'' Utena stated and the felt grip around her waist tightening.

She pulled away from the grip, turned around and took the other girl into her arms.

''Hey, don't worry. I won't let him touch you, I love. Remember?'' Utena said reassuringly while holding Anthy gently.

Anthy sighed lightly and pressed against Utena as she answered: ''Yes, I remember. I love you too.''

''That's the spirit. So what do you say, should we go to the next place or do you want to stay here for a moment?''

Anthy looked over Utena's shoulder; even though she liked the place with its cliffs and sea scenery, she wanted to get away from the coast and find some nice inland town where they could settle in and live a normal life.

''We can go now, if you want it too.'' Anthy answered and leaned slightly on her tiptoes to kiss Utena.

When they broke apart Utena brushed Anthy's purple locks aside and whispered looking straight into her eyes: ''Yes, but I have something I need to ask before that.''

_''Cherish the thought of always having you here by my side (oh baby I)_

_Cherish the joy you keep bringing into my life (I'm alway singing it)_

_Cherish your strength you got the power to make me feel good (and baby I)_

_Perish the thought of ever leaving, I never would''_

Anthy's eyes widened in surprise as Utena dropped on her left knee. For a moment the two just stayed there, lost into each other's eyes while the cold breeze caressed them softly.

Finally Utena was able to speak again: ''Before I met you, I was sure I couldn't love anyone ever again. You proved me wrong. Every time I saw you my heart started to beat faster and my knees went weak. I wanted to hold you and protect you. I wanted to give you my heart.'' while Utena spoke she took out a little box and Anthy looked like she was about to pass out.

''I can't imagine I could be whole again in anywhere else than in your arms. I don't have much to offer right now than myself, I hope it's good enough for you because I'm all yours if you want me to be. I love you so much.. Himemiya Anthy, will you marry me?''

Anthy stood there, totally unable to say anything and Utena was starting to panic.

''Kami-sama! Yes! Of course I will marry you, Utena! Get up here so I can kiss you.'' Anthy finally blurted nearly yelling.

Utena stood up with shaky legs and grinned like a maniac. She took Anthy's left hand and slid a golden ring into Anthy's ring finger. It was Tenjou's family ring, passed down generations and now Utena's love would be the one wearing it. Anthy pulled Utena into her arms, never wanting to let go. When they finally parted Anthy whispered: ''I love you so much.''

_''I was never satisfied with casual encounters_

_I can't hide my need for two hearts that bleed with burning love_

_That's the way it got to be_

_Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet_

_So don't underestimate my point of view''_

''Hmm.. I'm glad to hear that..'' Utena murmured as they embraced each other.

''Do you think we could take a head start to our honeymoon before we leave?'' Anthy asked with a familiar glint in her eyes.

Utena shivered a bit with anticipation, Anthy's passion had been indescribable after she had been freed from her past life. The passion she had showed then had been forced and unwilling, but after she had recovered from the past and the shyness it had brought, she had finally been able to express emotions in her own terms.

''I'm sure we always have time to practise for our honeymoon.'' Utena answered, lifting Anthy in her arms.

''This was rather beautiful place.'' Anthy stated, as Utena carried her in bride-groom style to their car.

''Yes it was. It would b-'' Utena started to say, stopping in the middle of sentence as she felt it again.

Carefully she lowered the now alarmed Anthy back on the ground.

''Is it him?'' Anthy asked cautiously as Utena gazed around.

''Yes, it is.'', Utena answered looking Anthy straight in the eyes, ''Please, let me settle this for good. Let's not run anymore.''

Anthy hesitated for a moment; it would be wonderful if the nightmare would be over and they could have a fresh start, but she didn't want Utena to suffer anymore: ''I don't want you to fight anymore.''

''Only this once. Let me free you -I mean us for good, please. I have sworn I will protect you no matter what.'' Utena said solemnly, her voice never faltering.

Anthy studied Utena's expression and realised neither of them could be truly free if she didn't let Utena have her way.

''Okay. Just for this time.'' Anthy whispered and Utena nodded for reply, a sword materializing before her from the pure will to protect the only thing that was important to her.

''Stay behind me, no matter what.'' Utena murmured and stood before Anthy protectively.

Anthy gulped out loud and managed to say weak ''Yes.'' as reply.

There was a hard gust of wind and suddenly before them stood a figure glad in a heavy cloak. Almost theatrically the figure threw his cloak off and there before them stood the man from their nightmares: Anthy's so-called brother.

''I have finally come for you, sis'', Akio said his short white hair blowing in the wind as he spoke in calm voice, ''Come back with me.''

_''Who? You! Can't get away I won't let you_

_Who? You! I could never forget to_

_Cherish is the word I use to remind me of your love_

_Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet_

_So don't underestimate my point of view''_

For a long time the three just stood there, none of them moving an inch.

Finally Akio spoke again, looking at Utena this time: ''What's the matter, Utena-chan? Too afraid to speak?''

''You didn't say anything to me earlier and Anthy is quite capable speaking for herself.'' Utena answered coldly.

Akio frowned a bit by the answer but decided just to ignore Utena.

''So sis, come with me now. You know that is your destiny and duty.''

Anthy's heart beat faster by fear and all the horrible memories of her past life flooded into her mind as she said firm ''No!''

''Then I just have to come and get you.'' Akio stated grinning and drew a long sword out of its sheath.

Utena raised her own sword and stopped Akio's approach.

''You heard the lady quite clearly, she doesn't want to go with you.''

''Do I look like I care?'' Akio said raising his sword.

''Wait!'', Anthy said suddenly and they both turned to look at her, ''Let's settle this without bloodshed. A duel: if Akio wins I will go with him. If Utena wins Akio will leave us alone for good.''

Utena stared her in disbelief but understood that Anthy trusted her completely.

''Very well then. This will be easy.'' Akio said cockily.

Anthy glared at him before she searched for two flowers; a black lily for Akio and a white lily for Utena. Both duellist took their fighting stance and charged at the same time, their sword connecting with loud crash and bright sparks. Anthy took unconsciously a step back as the two duellists met each other stroke by stroke. The battle was furious; every struck was blocked by the other, but Anthy noticed Utena was having the upper hand. Finally Akio made a fatal mistake by letting his gaze wonder on Anthy for a second. It was enough for Utena and suddenly black lily petals were floating in the air as Utena had made her move. Akio stared angrily at Anthy's sad eyes and his expression changed insane as he followed Utena's movement and hit her in the back of her head with his sword hilt even though the match was already over. Utena fell on the ground almost losing her consciousness. Akio smiled satisfied as he raised his sword ready to slain Utena, but froze as he saw and felt a blade coming out of his chest.

''But we had an agreement.'' he said trying to look Anthy who was standing behind him.

''Yes, which you already broke. Good bye 'brother'.'' Anthy said quietly and twisted her sword.

Akio screamed in agony and slowly vanished into air, as if he never were there in the first place.

_''Cherish the thought of always having you here by my side (oh baby I)_

_Cherish the joy you keep bringing into my life (I'm always singing it)_

_Cherish your strength you got the power to make me feel good (and baby I)_

_Perish the thought of ever leaving, I never would''_

Anthy breathed heavily as the sword disappeared from her hand, having fulfilled its purpose. Utena lay on the ground a bit shaken, her sword disappearing as well.

''Oh god, that bastard! I never meant to make you a killer.'' Utena whispered angrily.

Anthy turned to look at her, her expression softening back to normal.

''I don't know whether or not it is considered killing to destroy ones nightmares. I don't think he was real anymore.'' Anthy stated while helping Utena up.

''Really? At least that hit felt quite real.'' Utena said suspiciously.

''Yeah, but you don't have a bruise, do you?'' Anthy asked caressing the back of Utena's head, making her to blush lightly by the sensual contact.

''I think our nightmare is now truly over as we found the courage to face it. We're free now, Utena.''

Utena smiled brightly as she answered: ''I feel that too, our final freedom. Now it is just you, me and our future. Let's go and make it real.'' Utena said while lifting her giggling soon-to-be-wife into her arms again and carrying her back to their car.

They took off, cherishing their second chance to happiness, which they both deserved with each other.

A/N: Thank you all who bothered to read this and a special thanks to my reviewer BubblyFerryGirl, it's very nice to hear what people think of my writings. There's gonna be one more chappie so see ya there:)


	4. anime2

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary girl Utena or the song 'One more chance', I'm just borrowing them in this non-profitable work. The song 'One more chance' belongs to Madonna. Revolutionary girl Utena belongs to Chico Saito/J.C.STAFF studio. If any of those mentioned requests it, I shall remove this story.

A/N: This can be considered as a continuation for my songfic 'I shall find you again', or can be considered as an individual work set some time after the end of the anime Revolutionary girl Utena. Please read and review one more time.

**Forgive me**

_''I turned around too late to see the fallen star_

_I fell asleep and never saw the sun go down_

_I took your love for granted_

_Thought luck was always on my side_

_I turned around too late and you were gone''_

Anthy Himemiya stepped out of train, her long purple hair swaying slightly in the gentle wind. During these last months she had spent all her time searching for her lost love, Utena Tenjou. She had travelled through the land, visiting systematically cities after cities in attempt to find her love again, but until now she hadn't been successful in her mission. Anthy hadn't seen even a glimpse of Utena during the time she spent searching for her. She had lost almost all the hope of finding Utena, but when she had stepped out of the train in that new city she had gotten a weird feeling; it was as if she could feel Utena's presence.

Quickly Anthy hurried out of the train station and into the city, which looked like many other cities she had seen before it. It was desperate to try to find one person out of mass of thousands people but Anthy tended to spend several days, sometimes even weeks, in each city. She walked in the most crowded and popular places, describing Utena to passers-by. Until now no one had remembered seeing Utena. Anthy cursed herself for her stupidity; if she just hadn't been so blind and weak she could be with Utena right now instead of searching her almost in vain. For one moment the world had been in her hands and she had made the wrong choice. Still Utena had loved her till the end, but Anthy had lost her and she knew it all was her own fault. When she had left the Ohtori academy to search for her love, she had sworn she would turn every leaf and stone to find Utena. Anthy knew she couldn't, wouldn't give up the search until her dying day.

_''I like to play the queen of hearts and never thought I'd lose_

_I rolled the dice but never showed my hand_

_I planned it out so perfectly _

_so you'd never leave a girl like me_

_I was a fool but now I understand''_

Anthy walked down the main street, leading to the center of the city. The feeling she had kept increasing all the time, but she saw no one familiar as she gazed around. People hurried all around her doing their own business; going to work, school, shopping and such but none of the faces she saw were Utena. Desperation was starting to find its way into Anthy's mind, she had been so sure it would be the right city this time. She had just arrived but it had immediately felt like she would see Utena again at any minute.

After two hours of systematic searching Anthy decided to go into a café. She ordered a cup of black coffee and sat down at a window seat, so she could keep an eye of people walking past the café. What she was doing was crazy and she knew it quite perfectly. Even if she would find Utena, it wasn't certain she would want her after all that happened between them. She might be angry with her or hurt by what Anthy did to her. Anthy had no idea why Utena had disappeared. She might be dead for all she knew or she might have escaped to some place, wanting to leave everything behind for good. On the other hand Anthy felt in her heart that Utena was alive; she had a hole in her heart, but she was sure the only person who could fill that hole was still alive. And she didn't believe Utena wouldn't want her anymore or would hate her after everything, why would she would have done all that for Anthy if it was so? The reason for Utena's disappearing had to be something else, but for now she had no idea what it was. Maybe it was just the weird after effects of the final duel. Revolution.

_''Here is the law of the land_

_You play with fire and you'll get burned_

_Here is the lesson I've learned_

_That you don't know what you've got til it's gone''_

Frustrated Anthy exited the café and continued her search. She had the rest of her life to look for Utena, but every moment spent separated from her felt like a terrible waste of time. All the things they could do, all the emotions they could experience if they were together. Anthy wanted to scream away all the sick feelings she had but she couldn't. She knew she had deserved the punishment of being alone and afraid. After all, it was Anthy who betrayed Utena, not the other way around. Even after Anthy had stabbed Utena literally on the back Utena had wanted to safe her. She didn't deserve it. She wasn't worth it. Still Utena had stood up with her last strength and tried to free Anthy, which she had actually done in the end. She had freed the people and especially the duellists from their insane desire to revolutionise the world. Anthy believed no one could bring the revolution to a person if he or she didn't want it. It had to be accepted by their own free will. Utena's free will to safe Anthy. Anthy's free will to reach for the offered hand and to be saved by Utena. Ohtori academy student's free will to continue living a normal life, wanting to forget all the scary events that had taken place.

Anthy's thoughts were interrupted by someone's solid form in which Anthy had bumped into. Quickly she mumbled an apology to the man and turned to walk briskly in the opposite way. Anthy lifted her gaze from the cobblestone street and looked at her surroundings. Suddenly she saw something familiar flashing at the corner of her vision. Quickly she turned her head to her left and saw a pink haired woman walking down a street leading out of the city's center. Anthy frowned not believing it could really be the love of her life. She tried to shout but nothing came out of her mouth as she was petrified by the moment. Then the other person turned to look at her side and Anthy saw her profile. Anthy gasped as she stared at her intently. It really was Utena; there was no mistake. Anthy's heart started to beat faster than it had ever beat and she was sure it would burst out of her chest any minute as she sprang after the figure who was disappearing into the crowd.

_''Gimme one more chance_

_Tell me it's not too late_

_Let me win your love_

_Darlin', please don't hesitate_

_If you care for me, be there for me''_

''Miss Utena! Please wait! Utena!'' Anthy shouted and ran across the street but the other person didn't stop.

When Anthy had managed to get over the street the other person had continued her way towards a park located in the suburbia of the city. Anthy kept running after her and just when the other person stepped into the path going through the park Anthy managed to reach her.

''Please miss, wait!'' Anthy started and grabbed the woman's hand.

The other person was startled by this and tried to break free.

''Utena! It's me! Finally I found you!'' Anthy stated excited.

''I'm sorry miss, but I think you have mistaken me for someone else.'' the young woman answered in colorless tone and continued walking.

Anthy looked after her disappointed. She was sure it was Utena, no one could forget or mistake those deep blue eyes and bright pink hair. She just had no idea why Utena had acted that way, as if she didn't know her. Maybe Utena was angry with her after all and hadn't yet forgiven her betrayal and doubt. Anthy shook her head stubbornly because it made no sense. Anthy was confused, but her second chance was there and then and she had no intention of letting it slip by.

''Utena, it's me! Anthy! Don't you remember me?'' Anthy asked, grabbing the woman's arm again, forcing her to face her.

''Miss, really! I already told you I don't know you. Please leave me alone.'' The pink haired woman stated, trying again to break free from her grasp.

''If you have forgotten me, maybe you need a little reminder.'' Anthy said huskily, putting her right hand behind the other person's neck, pulling her closer and finally claiming the other woman's lips into sweet and lingering kiss.

_''So give me one more chance_

_Darlin' if you care for me_

_Let me win your love_

_'Cause you were always there for me_

_If you care for me, be there for me''_

For Anthy's surprise Utena didn't try to break free from the contact. First she stiffened but suddenly she just deepened the kiss and plunged her tongue into Anthy's mouth, exploring her eagerly. Anthy was out of breath when they finally broke the kiss and Utena looked very confused for a moment before she seemed to come back into her senses and then she just look shaken.

''**Oh-my-kami!!** Himemiya! Is that really you?!'' Utena yelled.

''Yes, it's me Utena. Do you remember me now and more importantly are you alright?''

''Yes. Yes I remember you and I don't understand how I could have ever forget..the Ohtori academy.. it's students and most importantly you.. I'm so sorry. Are you really there?'' Utena rambled and touched Anthy's cheek slightly to make sure she didn't hallucinate.

''Yes I am and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. You have no need to be sorry. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Please forgive me and give me another chance to make it all up to you.'' Anthy pleaded.

''Oh, Anthy. I already gave you another chance when I came after you in that final duel. And you took the chance as you reached for my hand. We just lost each other's for a moment but now we have found each other's again. Or more precisely you found me.'' Utena mumbled with touched voice and still not believing it all was real.

''Please, say it. I cannot live until you say it. That you forgive me.'' Anthy said clinging onto Utena's blue jacket.

''Oh dear Himemiya.. I forgive you.'' Utena mumbled and dried a tear running down Anthy's cheek.

''Thank you.. Do you believe I love you?'' Anthy asked still very nervous.

''Of course and I love you too. I don't think you could have found me otherwise.''

''Do you still want to be with me.. I mean I understand if you don't after all th-''

''Hush.. No more that. Of course I want to be with you. I'm still angry at myself how I could forget you after all we've been through but now you're here and it is all that matters, ne?'' Utena declared and took Anthy into her arms, ignoring successfully all the looks they were receiving from people walking past them.

They kissed again, pouring all the passion, want, longing and yearning they had experienced into that one kiss.

''What do we do now?'' Anthy asked as they finally broke apart.

''Hmm.. Would you liked to see my apartment. There's a fine view..''

''I believe that and I'd love to see your apartment.''

''It's settled then.'' Utena stated smirking unashamedly and more freely she or Anthy could have never been in their past life.

Luckily past was past and future was ahead as Utena took Anthy's hand on her own and lead them to their second chance with each other. A new life was ahead of them both and they both vowed in their minds never taking the other one for granted and always seizing the moment because tomorrow was light year's away and mere seconds were enough to turn everything upside down. Utena squeezed Anthy's hand more firmly to be sure she was really there. Anthy turned her head to look Utena into her eyes and smiled at her reassuringly. Utena was sure there was nothing cuter than the smiling face of Anthy Himemiya.

_''Give me one more chance''_

**-THE END-**

A/N: This was probably the last one of my Anthy/Utena songfics. I hope you have liked them and thank you for reading and especially reviewing. The idea behind these were to describe their feelings in the first two songfics and then write a continuation for both anime and the movie in the last two. I selected the songs because the lyrics matched almost perfectly with my thoughts about what I was going to write, and I was also glad I could keep the songs coming from just two artists; it's makes them feel more connected though in a way all of them could be considered as individual stories. Anyway I had fun in writing these, but I probably won't write more Utena songfics, it actually depends on whether or not I get Revolutionary Girl Utena manga in my hands and it doesn't seem very likely right now (In order to get it I would have to travel all the way to the capital of my country (because I don't know any other city where I could find it for sure) and I'm too lazy for that. Or I would have to order it somewhere and pay myself sick (I don't even have a credit card so I can't pay for it, hahaha) and I'm too stingy for that anyway, hehe kidding. Time will tell when I'll go to that city again so maybe I'll get it someday). I'm not quite sure if I'll write normal stories about the anime or movie meanwhile, but anyway see you around! ;)

Now my ramblings to my reviewers:

Ajel: Thank you very much for reviewing, nice to hear you have liked my stories. I'm not sure if I'll write more Anthy/Utena stories but you see you around anyway:D

Infamous.Rene: Heh, glad to hear you loved my songfics and thank you very much for reviewing! It's always nice to hear what people think of my writings. See you around too:D


End file.
